The problem of invention is a high-performance flop with multiplexer built into the input. This combination virtually hides the delay of the multiplexer, reducing a level of logic on critical paths. For the Texas Instruments TMS320C6400 family of digital signal processors (DSPs) this combination yields approximately a 5% frequency improvement over not having this invention.
There is a problem with circuits of this type. Such circuits typically present a problem of stuck-at fault visibility. In prior art, test pin itself was not observable. This yields stuck-at-fault coverage loss. Latest reliability targets require greater than 99% stuck-at-fault coverage.